So everything changed
by TheCatInTheShadows
Summary: M Thilbo, drabble, smut, non-con, dark theme, yes you're warned!


_**Drabble**_

_**Thorin/Bilbo, non-con**_

_**Rating M **_

_**WARNINGS!**_

_**READ THIS FIRST!**_

_**RAPE!**_

_**THIS IS HEAVY STUFF AND NOT GOOD THING TO ANYONE.**_

_I'm fascinated of some dark themes and wanted to try something and this just popped out of my twisted mind. I apologize if someone is offended from this story, but_

_**You're reading this on your own responsibility.**_

_Don't like, don't read, no comments._

_Some of you actually wanted this, so…_

#

"What you're doing here?"

Bilbo startled. He had been so much in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Thorin coming up on the balcony.

"We hobbits are creature of sun, although most of us live under the hills. Your mountain is magnificent but… dark." He couldn't look back, not when he felt guilty by hiding the Arkenstone from its rightful owner and he though what to do. Thorin stopped behind him and he felt the dwarf's hand on his hair.

"Golden…" Thorin murmured and Bilbo stiffened. The sun was colouring his hair and he though how it seemed to Thorin.

Gold, no…

"Beautiful." Thorin whispered in his ear and Bilbo felt shivers go trough his spine.

"I…" Bilbo begun but stopped when the hand ran over his throat.

"You're mine."

This didn't felt good. Not at all. Bilbo tried to back of but Thorin grabbed him on his hair and Bilbo let out a small shriek.

"Thorin!"

"Scream all you like, but you're mine and no one else can have you." Thorin started to drag him back inside.

"What?!"

But the dwarf king didn't seem to be listening his burglar only continued to murmur in khudzul and the tone made Bilbo to struggle to stop them.

"You're hurting me! Thorin! Stop! Where…?"

His eyes widened when Thorin opened one of the doors and found dusty big room and bed behind of it.

"No. No Thorin, you can't mean... THORIN! HELP!" Bilbo started yell more lauder only being stopped by rough kiss and he whined. He was pushed on the bed and Thorin was above him, kissing and biting and Bilbo screamed when he felt the hands roaming under his clothes.

"NO! Please stop, please Thorin, stop, stop." He tried to push the dwarf away, to wriggle from bottom but he was held tightly. When Thorin's mouth found his lower half he let out unwilling moan. "No." He whispered.

He was a hobbit, and hobbits liked to enjoy their life, especially at a young age so Bilbo wasn't virgin in every mind, but this, this was wrong and again he tried to escape but he felt the teeth bite into the skin. His legs were pushed up and spread open and now Thorin was towering over him, his eyes fevered.

"My One."

Bilbo stilled suddenly when he heard those words and the lust behind them.

"Thorin, no… Not like this." Bilbo begged.

And still the king didn't listen him when the hands caressed him but there was nothing gentle in there.

"Mine. My One. Mine."

Bilbo felt tears on his cheeks and he closed his eyes. He felt Thorin's fingers pushing inside of him and Bilbo started to sob when Thorin prepared him. He knew that he couldn't fight back anymore. He was Thorin's One. They have never spoken of it. Never mentioned it before on their travel. But they both knew.

His One.

And now this.

Bilbo sunk deep in his own world and vaguely realized that Thorin's fingers were now out and something else, something bigger and thicker was pushing inside.

It hurt, but he didn't scream anymore.

He lay there and took it, all of it.

His One.

Bilbo's One.

His love.

Everything changed.

…

He lay there, listening Thorin's peaceful breathing. Carefully he got up and dressed. He looked the king and shook his head.

"If I have known Thorin, I would have done this sooner, before we came here."

He placed the kiss to his cheek. "My One. I do this for you although you would never understand it in your state now. But maybe someday you forgive me." Bilbo whispered. "I hope… That when that time comes and you realize your crime, you can forgive yourself because I'm not sure I can do that."

Bilbo went look out the Arkenstone and that night he left the mountain.


End file.
